Reflections of Reflections
by TooManyIdeas14
Summary: Roxas came up with the perfect plan to get Xion's Keyblade back...and it didn't work. There's only one option left for the two now-they must run away and never look back. But as they leave behind all that they know, they realize that survival is going to take everything they have in them. An AU story starting on Day 96. Contains Rokushi. Rated T for safety. IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, KH fans! It has been far, far too long since I've written KH fanfic, and though I do want to complete them someday, I've lost track of most of my projects. So, what I've decided to do for now is start a brand-new story in a brand-new universe for a fresh start. I'm especially excited for this, and I hope for it to succeed. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way. Man, it's been far too long since I've written that. :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Reflections of Reflections**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 _Day 96_

0=0=0=0=0=0

Xion kept her eyes closed for a long time, clasping and unclasping her hand, hoping desperately that it would work this time. It had to work this time. Roxas can't have risked his life using an improvised weapon for nothing. There was simply no other option—it _had_ to work.

And yet, Xion's Keyblade didn't come.

She stood motionless in the ballroom, frozen in place, not even bringing her arm down. Various thoughts ran through her mind, most of them anticipating her imminent Dusking. She would never be able to talk to Roxas or Axel again. Ever. That hit her like a truck. She could barely breathe, too caught up in the realization of her upcoming total loneliness to pay much attention to the state of her body.

She couldn't talk to them ever again…

After a second, she realized that her outstretched arm was being pushed down and turned. Roxas was looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Xion. I really thought that would work."

Xion looked down at the floor, taking in short breaths. "It's not…not your fault…"

Roxas squeezed her arm. "Come on, there still has to be something we can—"

Xion suddenly whipped around and stared straight at Roxas, tears flying off her face. "Roxas, we tried everything! Nothing worked! My life is _gone!_ "

Roxas stepped back a couple paces, not used to Xion yelling at him. After a moment of thought, he approached her again, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears away. "I know there's at least one more thing we haven't tried yet."

Xion closed her eyes. "What's that…?"

"Remember what I said about running away earlier?"

Xion shook her head. "Where would we even go?"

"Anywhere. We can find a new home, I know it."

"But the Organization…they feed us, they give us shelter, they provide everything we need to live…"

Roxas sighed. "You're not going to live if they find out. I wish I didn't have to say it that way, but I can't let them turn you into a Dusk. I just can't."

"But then you would be safe…"

Roxas tilted his head. "Do you really think I would let you be turned into a Dusk just so I could be safe?"

Xion thought about this. "…What will we tell Axel?"

"We'll tell him the truth. Maybe he can come with us."

She scratched her neck. "Think he'll really want to do that?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah! He's our friend, isn't he? I don't think he would just abandon us."

Xion looked down again. "This is going to be hard…you would really do this for me?"

Roxas grinned. "Of course I would! You're my best friend, Xion. I would do anything for you. You know that."

Xion looked out the window to the world outside of Beast's Castle. The sun was starting to rise now, and it gave the impression of a reverse sunset. Of a beginning rather than an end. Despite everything, that was enough to make her smile.

"…Thank you, Roxas."

0=0=0=0=0=0

Axel sat on the clocktower, munching his ice cream as usual. He didn't normally like eating alone, but Roxas and Xion were taking a while, and he figured he could get more when they came. But he was fidgety today—tapping his foot, looking around a lot, drawing a breath at every little thing. Considering that he didn't have emotions, he decided he must have put too much sugar in his coffee again. But ignored thoughts tugged at the back of his mind, never leaving, never changing.

He sighed and scratched his neck. "Where are those kids…"

As if on cue, he heard a boy behind him. "Axel."

Axel grinned and turned. "Roxas, Xion! If I had a heart, I think I would have been worried about you."

Roxas sighed. "We were gone a while for…a reason."

Axel's smile faded. "What happened?"

Xion looked away. "I didn't get my Keyblade back."

"….Oh." Axel turned away and scratched his neck again. "Well…I'm sorry, but…I don't know how to help you now. You can't hide it anymore."

Roxas nodded. "That's why we're going to run away."

Axel stood up, whipping around. "You what?"

"If we stay with the Organization, they're going to make Xion a Dusk. I can't let that happen."

Axel shook his head. "You can't just run from the Organization! This is like trying to run away from, I don't know, oxygen!"

"What else can we do, Axel?"

" _Stay!"_

Xion looked at him sadly. "Axel…if we stay here, they'll turn me into a Dusk. I'm worthless to them without my Keyblade."

Axel looked her in the eyes. "I'll make sure they don't. I promise you."

"How will you do that? Saix won't want me. He's _never_ wanted me, as far as I can tell."

"Then I'll talk to Xemnas! I would do anything for you two, you know that."

Roxas' face twisted into a scorn. "You would do anything except the thing we actually need to do?"

Axel facepalmed. "How many times do I have to say that you don't need to run away?"

Roxas shook his head. "Axel, I don't think you understand. At all."

Axel gritted his teeth. "I'll tell you what I understand, all right? I understand that if you run away and the Organization catches you, they'll skip right over Dusking and just kill you on the spot. And they will do everything in their power to catch you, which you can bet is quite a lot. If you run, they'll destroy you!"

Xion's own expression hardened. "If they're willing to kill us that easily…it's not like they would miss us."

"Guys—"

The two turned and started to walk away. Only Roxas looked back. "We're going. If you'll really do anything for us, then come."

Axel tried to grab their arms, but before he could grab them, they had already slipped through the dark corridor Roxas had opened in front of him. He cursed under his breath and opened a portal to Roxas' room, hoping he could catch them packing their things, but the room was empty. This went for Xion's room as well.

Axel searched the whole castle and most of Twilight Town that night. But they were already gone.

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Okay, since I'm just getting back into the groove of things, this first chapter was short, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I think this is a good sign. :) If you're new to my work, rest assured that my chapters are usually longer.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter two of Reflections of Reflections!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I actually handwrote this chapter before typing it up, which was long and hard but worth it. :) I hope you enjoy!**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Reflections of Reflections**

 **Chapter II**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Even accounting for the fact that this was a meeting of nothingness, the Round Room was unreasonably quiet. It was as if no one dared to speak in this place, lest they anger some vengeful god. It drove Axel absolutely nuts.

But then again, everything about this situation drove him nuts.

Finally, Xemnas broke the silence. "Both of our Keybearers have abandoned us. It would seem we have two paths ahead of us, from which we must choose. We must either retrieve them and remedy their foolishness…or we must remove them from play."

Axel tried not to cringe at that. "…I think we should get them back."

Saix gave him the blank stare that always conveyed disapproval without any actual facial expression. "How unexpected."

Axel sighed. "Well, think about it this way. What would we have to gain? They're the only ones who can collect hearts for us."

"Well, one of them can't even claim that, can they?"

Axel narrowed his eyes, though he didn't say anything. Of course Saix had figured out the truth on his own, probably long before the Keybearers had made a run for it. Why he had let it sit for so long was a mystery to Axel. Maybe he just wanted to test their loyalty, which was now painfully clear to everyone in the room.

Xemnas nodded at Saix. "Indeed, it would appear that our Replica was unable to hold a Keyblade as we planned. A shame, but no matter."

Axel blinked. "Replica? What are you talking about?"

Xigbar made a small laugh. "Ah, left out of the loop? You sounded like Tiger for a second there."

Even as a Nobody, Axel knew how to give a good evil eye. "Just tell me what's going on here."

Xigbar grinned. "You saw Vexen's other replica, didn't you? You never stopped to think that with all the mystery and strangeness surrounding her, Poppet might be the same way?"

Xemnas laced his fingers together. "Indeed, Number XIV was a puppet, a pawn made of the fractured memories of a young boy. Nothing more."

Axel's jaw dropped. "So, what is it? Now that Xion doesn't have her Keyblade, she's completely worthless?"

Xemnas nodded. "You catch on quickly. If it is of any comfort, we would see Roxas the same way if he were to lose his own weapon. A Keybearer without their key is of no use to us at all."

Axel didn't know what to say to that. From a purely practical, logical perspective, Xemnas was right. Without a Keyblade, neither Xion nor Roxas could fulfill their primary objective—collecting hearts. But surely, it couldn't be as simple as that. These were his friends.

But then again, a Nobody couldn't have real friends, could they?

Xigbar crossed his legs together. "So, the solution to all of this is right in front of our eyes. We take the one with the Keyblade and kill the one without. Nice and easy."

Again, Axel allowed shock to show on his face. "Wait, _what?"_

Saix gave him a cold glare. "You seem remarkably attached to these children, Number VIII."

Axel sighed. "All right, listen…why don't we just grab them both and decide what to do with them when they're both back with us? Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Give us one good reason we should."

He thought for a second. "…It expands our options. And besides, you never know, Xion might just get her Keyblade back while she's gone."

Saix looked like he was about to object, but Xemnas spoke first, staring straight at Axel. "Would you be willing to retrieve them on your own?"

"Yes, obviously!"

"In three days?"

Axel blinked at this short deadline, but he did not let it phase him for long. "Yes!"

Xemnas considered this for what seemed like forever. "…Very well. Starting at the end of this meeting, you will have seventy two hours to retrieve our Keybearers. But if they are not brought back within that timeframe, we will be forced to adopt Xigbar's more…extreme plan of action."

Axel nodded. "I understand, Superior."

"I do hope, for your sake, that you indeed fully understand this."

Xemnas vanished, and Axel quickly followed suit. He could not afford to linger with his thoughts for too long.

0=0=0=0=0=0

When Roxas and Xion were taught how to open Dark Corridors on their own, they were also taught that attempting to visit worlds they were not familiar with by themselves was a dangerous, almost suicidal proposition for a beginner. The Darkness between worlds was vast and mazelike. It was best to leave the discovery of new worlds to more experienced members of the Organization under normal circumstances.

These were not normal circumstances.

The two figured that if they just picked a direction and kept walking in a straight line for long enough, they had to find something eventually. Roxas had no idea how long they had been walking, but he knew they had to be close by now.

Xion called behind him. "I'm getting tired."

Roxas sighed. "So am I. But we're almost there."

"How can you know that?"

"Well…" Roxas looked around for any sign of an exit from this place. He caught sight of a bright light nearby and pointed. "Because it's right there, actually. Come on!"

Roxas ran for the light, and Xion followed close behind. As they approached, the light got brighter and more appealing. Roxas gave out a quick yell as his body hit the portal and he passed through into someplace new.

His vision was totally white for a moment. When it cleared, he found himself in some kind of alleyway. What struck him first was how grey everything was. Everything from the bricks making up the streets and buildings to the cloudy sky itself was a dull, grey shade of some sort, with only the brown of pipes, dirt, rust and various bits and pieces of the massive castle out in the distance for variation. In that way, it was like the World That Never Was. But unlike the World That Never Was, it felt like a work in progress. It felt alive.

Xion popped out behind him, catching her breath. "Where are we?"

Roxas scratched his neck. "Dunno. Maybe someone will tell us if we ask around."

Xion tilted her head. "Won't that be kind of suspicious? We don't want to shout our identities from the rooftops."

Roxas considered this. "…We'll say we're new to town. I mean, it isn't a lie."

Xion nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. But who do we ask?"

As if on cue, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the alleyway. On instinct, the teenagers moved to put their backs to the wall. But the person, a girl with black hair and purple eyes who looked a few years older than them, arrived before they could react.

She smiled. "Hey! Why are you two hiding?"

Xion's eyes darted around. "We're, uh, playing a game."

"Heh. I hope you're having fun." The girl looked Xion over. "Hey…you look kind of like me!"

Xion blinked. "Um, now that you mention it, I guess we do look similar."

The girl grinned. "We can be twinsies."

Xion couldn't help but laugh at that. "Twinsies?"

"Yep!" The girl crossed her arms. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie. Who are you guys?"

Xion smiled. "I'm Xion, and this is Roxas. We're, uh, new here."

"New, huh? Well, then…" Yuffie spread her hands out. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion!"

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **I've always wanted to wrote a scene where Xion and Yuffie meet. Now I can cross that off my fanfic wishlist. :) I feel like I'm hitting my stride again, and it feels great. Thank you, writing powers! :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter three!**


End file.
